Por una confusión
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: Un nuevo caso acusa a Booth de asesinato. ¿Cómo reaccionará Brennan a este echo?


_Aquí os dejo otro pequeño corto. Espero vuestros comentarios._

* * *

**Por una confusión**

Era una noche tranquila en Washington, la gente volvía a su casa después de una larga jornada laboral. Pero, en un lujoso apartamento del centro de Washington, una joven mujer parecía preocupada.

Temperance Brennan permanecía sentada en el suelo rodeada de papeles. No podía entender que había pasado esa última semana. Booth y ella habían empezado un nuevo caso. Como siempre, un cadáver había aparecido esta vez en un parque al norte de Washington. Todo había sido normal hasta que las pruebas empezaron a señalar a la persona que todos menos creían. Booth se había convertido en el principal sospechoso y ahora el agente descansaba en su casa sin saber si al día siguiente dormiría allí.

Brennan repasaba las pruebas una y otra vez y, sin poder evitarlo, cada vez estaba más segura de que el asesino era Booth. Su sangre estaba en la ropa de la victima, aunque Booth no tenía ninguna herida, el cadáver tenía síntomas de violencia causados por unas manos desnudas que, según los cálculos de Hodgins, habían sido causados por una persona de la misma altura y masa muscular de Booth y, lo peor de todo, el agente había sido visto la noche de la muerte con la victima.

La antropóloga se dejo caer de espaldas quedando tumbada en el suelo. Se sentía impotente, quería ayudar a su compañero, quería poder decirle que estaba a salvo, que nadie le metería entre rejas, que nadie la separaría de su lado. Brennan se levantó sin dar crédito a sus propios pensamientos. Aún así creyó que era mejor no darle vueltas a ese tema en esos momentos. Se vistió rápidamente con una clara idea de lo que iba ha hacer en la cabeza, cogió su abrigó y salió de su casa dejando todos los papeles por el suelo.

Cuando llegó a casa de su compañero este le abrió la puerta sin comprender que hacía ella allí.

-Haz las maletas.-Dijo rápidamente la antropóloga mientras se metía en el apartamento del agente sin pedir permiso y este cerraba la puerta.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Bones?-Preguntó Booth intentando comprenderla.

-Que hagas las maletas.-Booth seguía sin moverse buscando una explicación.

-He estado revisando las pruebas de tu "no crimen" y siento decirte que no he encontrado nada para exculparte.-Booth intentó cortar en ese momento a la antropóloga, pero esta no le dejo hablar.-Así que he hablado con mi padre. Te espera dentro de una hora en el aeropuerto, no pienso dejar que te metan en la cárcel.-Booth miraba a la antropóloga divertido de la situación.- ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Brennan al ver la reacción se su compañero.

-No voy a irme a ningún sitio Brennan.-Dijo Booth.

-¡¡¿Pero qué dices?!!-Brennan estaba desesperada, no sería capaz de ver a Booth con una mampara de cristal entre medias.-¡¡No pienso dejar que te metan entre rejas!! No podría levantarme y saber que tú no estarás en mi día.-Booth se quedó callado, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar a las palabras de Brennan.

-Vaya Huesos, nunca me habías dicho algo tan bonito.-Dijo Booth.

-No pienses mal, si tú no estuvieras no tendríamos asesinatos en el Jeffersonian.-Dijo Brennan mientras e iba la habitación del agente.

-Oye Bones, ¿dónde vas?-Le preguntó el agente siguiendo a su compañera hasta la habitación.

-Si tú no haces tu maleta, la haré yo.-Brennan abrió el armario del agente y cogiendo una de las maletas que se encontraban en la parte de arriba de este empezó a llenarlas de ropa.

-Pero piensa Huesos, si me voy lejos, tampoco tendrás casos. Es mejor que me quede y cumpla mi condena.-Dijo Booth mientras cogía la maleta de las manos de Brennan haciendo que estas se rozaran con sus manos. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica circuló por el cuerpo de la pareja, pero ninguno de ellos comentó nada.

-Booth, creo que eres inocente.-Dijo Brennan mirando a los ojos de Booth.-Bueno, no, sé que eres inocente.-Booth miraba atentamente, también, a los ojos de Brennan.-Y no pienso dejar que cumplas una condena que no es tuya.-Los dos compañeros se miraban de forma intensa, sin decir una sola palabra hasta que el móvil de la antropóloga sonó.-Brennan.-Dijo mientras se giraba cortando el contacto visual y Booth empezaba a meter de nuevo su ropa en el armario.

-¿Dónde estas cariño?-Preguntó Ángela desde el otro lado del teléfono.-Te he estado llamando a casa y no me lo cogías.

-Estoy en casa de Booth.-Contestó simplemente la antropóloga.

-Entonces ya te ha dado la gran noticia, ¿cierto?-Dijo Ángela entusiasmada dejando a una perdida Brennan.

-No te entiendo Ángela.

-Si Bren, Booth a sido exculpado de todos los cargos, se ha encontrado al verdadero asesino, al parecer era un antiguo enemigo de Booth que intentaba vengarse de él.-Brennan estaba totalmente sorprendida por toda la información que estaba recibiendo su cerebro.-¿Brennan? ¿Estas ahí?-Pregunto Ángela al ver que su amiga no contestaba.

-Luego te llamo Ángela.-Dijo Brennan mientras colgaba el teléfono sin hacer caso a lo que intentaba decirle su compañera. Fue entonces cuando Brennan se giró para ver a su compañero guardar la ropa en el armario.-He llamado a mi padre, ganando a mis principios, pero sobre todo saltándome la ley para intentar ayudarte, y ¿con que me encuentro? Con que ya no necesitas mi ayuda y, además, que tu ya lo sabias.-El enfado de Brennan era notable en sus palabras.

-Espera Bones, ya he intentado explicártelo.-Dijo Booth intentando calmar el enfado de la antropóloga.

-No Booth, ya es demasiado tarde, tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes.-Dijo Brennan. Entonces una pequeña bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Booth al escuchar a Brennan decir, "ya es demasiado tarde, tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes" Booth sabía que Brennan se refería a su "no asesinato" Pero algo en él le decía que también se refería a sus sentimientos hacia ella. En ese momento Brennan hizo el intento de pasar por el lado de Booth para salir de la habitación e irse, pero el agente no la dejó.

-Te amo.-Brennan miró a Booth asombrada por sus palabras.

-¿Qué has dicho Booth?-Dijo Brennan mientras se echaba para atrás para volver a mirar a su compañero de frente.

-Que TE AMO, Temperance Brennan.-Ella no dijo nada esta vez, estaba demasiado asombrada como para decir algo.-Desde que te conocí de verdad, para decir verdad al principio no te aguantaba, pero…al conocerte, Dios mío eres irresistible Bones.-Booth se acercó lentamente hasta juntar sus labios. Cuando ambos se separaron Booth volvió ha hablar.-Cuanto los echaba de menos.-la confusión era casi palpable en Brennan.

-¿A qué te refieres Booth?-Dijo la antropóloga mientras se separaba de ella levemente y tosía de forma incómoda.

-A tus labios, desde ese beso en el muerdazo sueño cada noche en repetirlo y que después, pueda repetirlo cada vez que yo quisiera.-Booth había vuelto a acercarse a su compañera y esta había ido separándose de él hasta que sus piernas se tocaron con el filo de la cama y cayó si poder evitarlo, Booth tampoco pudo evitar caer encima de Brennan y sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Por qué se acelera mi respiración cuando estas cerca de mi?-Preguntó Brennan a su compañero.

-No lo sé, pero…eso me gusta.-Brennan fue esa vez la que se acercó a juntar sus labios con los de su compañero, esta vez, de forma apasionada. Sus lenguas invadieron la boca del otro y bailaron juntas de forma efusiva.- ¿Por qué me los has dicho ahora Booth? Justamente cuando estábamos discutiendo.

-Tenía miedo de que…-Booth volvió a besar a su compañera.-si esperaba un poco más fuera demasiado tarde.

Los compañeros se besaban cada vez más efusivamente y con menos intervalos entre unos y otros, sus ganas de estar juntos se descontrolaban y ya nada podría separarlos nunca.

**Fin**

* * *

_Espero os haya gustado._

_Hasta el próximo fic._

_Kaksa_


End file.
